powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Thrak
'''Thrak '''is one of Kalask's generals, a cybernetic strongman and commander of Kalask's forces. Character History Thrak's background is unknown, beyond the fact that he was recruited by Kalask upon the conquest of his home reality, like the rest of Kalask's army. His was an alternate of the DC universe. Thrak was called forth along with Emeralde to test the Prime Reality's forces first. He fought Anya, Jeremy and Walter in Fort Myers, but was tricked by them into accidentally electrocuting himself. Emeralde retrieved him, and after Kalask was displeased with their puny trophies, returned and targeted the Collins Parkway Bridge to draw out their foes. It worked: Cyber V proceeded to pound them into the ground, and they retreated again. When Tem-Tar asked him for a suggestion in the next monster to send, Thrak recommended Neutron. Despite the others' objections, Thrak was insistent: he wanted to crush Cyber V and prove to Kalask that they could win without him. He freed the robot and bullied Tem-Tar into coming and making it grow giant-sized. Luckily for him, the Rangers defeated the robot, and he and Tem-Tar were only given a warning by Kalask. In Kalask's plan to steal Wendy's nanites, Thrak was assigned to keep the Rangers otherwise occupied. He didn't prevent them from stopping the nanite siphon, and he was forced to retreat by the arrival of both Megazords. For his next mission, Thrak sent BoaKahn to fight the Rangers while Dreads assaulted Fort Myers, forcing Kalask's still-unrevealed spy into contact with the Venturas twins. Kalask's refusal to simply crush the resistance has begun to aggravate Thrak, prompting some rebellious muttering. In the fight with the berserk Tigress, Thrak lost his arm at the elbow. Having been repaired by medical Dreads, Thrak was left in charge by Kalask, with instructions to let the Rangers rest. No sooner was Kalask gone than Thrak disobeyed, having had enough of "that fool's" plans. He sent StakeFist and Emeralde on two separate attacks, and was shocked when both failed. He initially blamed Emeralde, but when she and Tem-Tar pointed out what they had learned from the fight, he commissioned Duplicator for the next attack. After that failed as well, he started to order all of the Dreads out, only for Kalask to return. To Thrak's confusion, Kalask praised them for luring the new Megazords out, although he turned around and gave Thrak five seconds of agonizing pain via overloading cybernetics as punishment for his disobedience. Frustrated and humiliated, Thrak retreated to his quarters. There Tem-Tar found him, and despite Thrak's initial mistrust, Tem-Tar convinced him that he also thought Kalask had grown foolish and needed to be replaced. He followed Tem-Tar into his lab. Although he was dubious about allowing Tem-Tar to tinker with his cybernetics, he eventually agreed, and the technical advisor made him immune to Kalask's electronic torture. When Kalask returned from battle, Thrak goaded him into testing the upgrade, badly faking pain. During Tem-Tar's scheme with Soul Drinker, Thrak remained impatient and antsy, not sure this plan was worth going behind Kalask's back. When Tem-Tar did explain, Thrak warned him that he'd better be right. Thrak faced the Rangers once again, along with Porcu-Punisher, doing relatively well until Tornado's arrival. Kalask ordered a retreat, to Thrak's annoyance. During the Horizon War, Thrak was sent with Emeralde to help Anya, Walter and Jake with the Commandroids, but Thrak decided to attack the trio anyway. Unfortunately for him, Kalask arrived as he got trapped in a pothole, and the overlord punished him with another dose of electrocution, sending him back to the Shadow Claw. He seethed for the rest of the fight. Tem-Tar shortly thereafter assured him that the time to act was soon to come. He was most pleased by this. Personality Thrak is malicious and violent, with a tendency towards impulsive acts of rage, but still learns from his mistakes. Mostly when Kalask points them out; he wants to prove to Kalask that he and the other generals can win without his intervention. He is contemptuous of cowards--or anyone whose strategies result in actions less drastic than he wants. Talents and Abilities Thrak is incredibly strong and basically covered in weapons, mostly laser-related. Appearance Thrak is a caveman-cyborg bristling with weapons, many hidden. Trivia *Thrak is basically his alternate universe's counterpart of Vandal Savage. Category:Cyber V Category:PR Villains Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:PR Generals